Amagi
by LaTiL
Summary: A veces una carta puede cambiar las cosas. Slash Harry/Barty one-shot. Regalo de cumple para Nes.


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de nada, todo propiedad de JK y WB, y no saco ninguna clase de remuneración de esto. Por fan para fans.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter / Barty Crouch Jr.

**Resumen:** A veces una carta puede cambiar las cosas. Slash Harry/Barty one-shot. Regalo de cumple para Nes.

**Ama-gi: **Palabra sumeria que expresa la liberación de los esclavos. Se cree que dio origen a la palabra Libertad.  
><strong>NA:** El resumen apesta, lo sé, pero hice otro más largo y me dijeron que no se entendía y estaba soso u_u. Barty/Harry no es mi especialidad (y después de esto no creo que vuelva a intentarlo) y amo demasiado a Tom para dejarlo fuera, así que sean indulgentes. Me había quedado la idea desde Criminal y bueno, salió lo que salió XD

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cuando finalmente fue capaz de ir a su cama, con las imágenes del cementerio repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza… con Cedric cayendo a su lado… fue ese el primer momento en que notó un papel en el bolsillo de su túnica.<p>

Sin estar seguro de qué esperar, lo tomó como si esperara que su mano se deshiciera por ese simple hecho. Pero era sólo una carta. Dirigida a él.

Harry no había recibido muchas cartas en su vida y la mayoría habían sido significativas. Esta no sería una excepción a la regla.

_Harry:_

_No todo es lo que parece, creo que has aprendido eso esta noche. Pero no recuerdes que este año has aprendido mucho de mí. Si alguna vez las cosas se vuelven demasiado para soportarlas, ven a mí. Te mostraré que para todo hay más de un camino._

_Barty._

Hizo un bollo la carta y la enterró en el fondo de su baúl. Su corazón dolía de traición y no quería volver a leer ese nombre y asociarlo a un hombre que había aprendido a admirar.

* * *

><p>Pasó todo un año antes de que volviera a pensar en esa carta.<p>

Porque entre las reclusas paredes de su habitación en Privet Drive, donde todo estaba roto y usado, se dio cuenta que él también estaba roto y usado. Y lo peor de todo es que también estaba solo.

La muerte de Sirius parecía haber arrancado una parte de sí mismo. Dumbledore sabía todo ese tiempo que una profecía lo ataba a un destino inamovible. Le habían dejado creer que podía simplemente vivir, cuando en realidad toda su vida se resumía a luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Ser el salvador del Mundo Mágico. Ser una herramienta del bien.

En ese momento tomó una pluma y por un momento casi cedió.

La carta anunciando que sería rescatado de Privet Drive antes de lo usual vino como un rayo de sol. Y la carta de Barty quedó sin escribir.

Pero ya no tan olvidada.

* * *

><p>Cuando la verdad sobre su existencia vibró en todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentir una profunda decepción. No sólo debía convertirse en una herramienta, en el arma destructora, en un asesino… sino que también debía morir para hacer su propósito real.<p>

Tenía que sacrificarse por el bien. Y en el fondo, sabía que era un alivio.

Estaba cansado de fingir que tenía un lugar en el mundo, de intentar encajar cuando era obvio que no había un sitio para él. Todos los que tenían un sitio para él lo habían abandonado.

Y había una manera rápida de cumplir con su propósito antes de que más vidas fueran sacrificadas. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tinta y pergamino.

* * *

><p>Barty tenía un aire ansioso y sus dedos temblaban ligeramente, pero cuando vio a Harry su sonrisa se volvió amplia y brillante.<p>

─_Finalmente. Empezaba a pensar que declinarías por completo mi invitación._

El ojiverde soltó un resoplido y miró hacia otro lado, no debía dejarse engañar por ese acto, era sólo eso. Su felicidad por verlo era por poder entregarle su cuerpo a su maestro, nada más.

─_Terminemos con esto, Crouch. Llévame con tu maestro._

Los ojos marrones se achicaron a dos finas líneas. Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el asalto y prontamente estuvo presionado contra la pared a un lado del Caldero Chorreante.

Las fuertes manos de Barty lo obligaron a mirarlo a los ojos y los últimos meses pasaron por en frente de sus ojos antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Cuando estaba llegando a información muy sensitiva Harry logró tirarlo fuera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Barty tenía sospechas.

Los ojos marrones brillaron con furia y prontamente volvió a ser apretado contra la pared. En medio de la sensación de la fría pared contra su espalda, y Barty aplanado contra su pecho, no reconoció el tirón de la aparición hasta que ambos cayeron al piso, Barty encima.

─_Espero que haya una explicación para que entres así, Barty, que no sea mostrarnos a todos como te tiras a tu más reciente amante._

Ante la siseante voz, Barty y Harry parecieron ser golpeados por un relámpago al mismo tiempo, y salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, ligeramente jadeantes por el intenso forcejeo.

─_¡Potter!_ ─la exclamación surgió de varios labios a la vez.

─_Extraños gustos los tuyos, Barty. No pensé que te iban los Gryffindor… pero supongo que como Hufflepuff te conformas con lo que puedas._

Barty entrecerró los ojos, ignorando el comentario de Lucius y se arrodilló frente a su amo.

─_Mi Lord, me disculpo por nuestra poco digna entrada. Potter entró en pánico en cuanto revisé sus recuerdos. Hay algo que usted debería ver. No he llegado a dilucidar la razón pero Harry parece tener una necesidad de morir que parece estar conectada a hechos más que deseos._

Harry tragó saliva, eso estaba mal. Él no podía saberlo. O quizá daría igual, pero no podía arriesgarse. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó… nada. Su varita no estaba allí.

Se giró de inmediato a mirar a Barty quien sonrió y moduló "Alerta permanente", jugando con su varita entre las manos.

Probablemente una mala idea enfocarse en alguien más que Voldemort, ya que en ese momento sintió como que su cerebro iba a estallar. Alguien rasguñaba sus paredes mentales como si intentara destruir el lugar en medio de la búsqueda de información.

Vagamente podía escuchar unos gritos que eran probablemente suyos. El sabor metálico de la sangre se sentía pesado en su lengua.

Cuando todo paró, fue como si todas las fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado, y se desplomó fuertemente contra el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Al volver en sí, se sorprendió siquiera de que estuviera volviendo en sí. ¿O quizá uno también dormía al estar muerto?<p>

A su lado estaba una cara familiar. No exactamente bienvenida, pero familiar al menos. Así que o no estaba muerto, o Voldemort había enloquecido y matado a todos en la sala.

─_Hey, es bueno verte despierto. Llevas inconsciente tres días._

Harry se enderezó de un salto pero todo le dio vueltas por lo que volvió a tirarse en las cómodas almohadas.

─_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

─_Mi Lord decidió que ya que yo parecía tan cómodo a tu alrededor, debía de cuidarte. Estamos en mi habitación, dependiendo de cómo te comportes puede que te den tu propia habitación o que te conviertas en mi prisionero personal. Se ha dado un comunicado oficial sobre tu captura._

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y luego se miró las manos. Tenía que salir de allí para rescatar a sus amigos, no podía dejar las cosas así.

─_Harry… no sé qué es lo que vio mi Lord en tu mente, pero mientras tú dormías, él recuperó su antigua apariencia y personalidad… No quiero saber lo que está pasando aquí simplemente quiero agradecerte, le has devuelto la cordura al único hombre que realmente me ha tratado como si fuera su hijo._

El ojiverde se sorprendió ante eso. Sabía que la relación entre el padre de Barty y él había sido más que accidentada, pero no se imaginaba que siempre había sido así.

─_¿Tan mal era el Sr. Crouch?_

El mortífago soltó una risa amarga. Su rostro demostraba el dolor y añoranza que sentía, de una manera tan patente que Harry se sintió horriblemente identificado con su propia situación.

─_A los ojos de todos, era el padre de familia perfecto, pero en casa nada era suficiente. Parecía que le encantaba recalcarme que no era suficientemente bueno, que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no eran mis intentos lo importante sino los resultados. Y cuando hacía algo a la altura de sus expectativas… era simplemente lo que se podía esperar de su hijo._

─_Mis logros nunca eran míos, pero mis fallas eran todas mi culpa. Mi madre no opinaba como él, pero tampoco lo enfrentaba. Sin embargo, ella dio su vida y libertad por la mía. Al final me demostró todo el amor y valor del mundo._

Otra risa, aún más amarga─. _Hubo __un __tiempo __en __el __que __pensaba__ que __era__ adoptado, __o__ que__ mi __madre__ lo__ había__ engañado__ con__ otro __hombre __y__ por__ eso__ me__ odiaba.__ Creo__ que__ me__ hubiera__ dado__ alguna__ clase__ de __consuelo__ que__ así__ fuera, __pero__ la__ poción__ comprobó__ que__ efectivamente__ era__ su__ hijo._

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente Harry levantó la cabeza de manera decidida. Tomó aire profundamente y por primera vez le dijo a alguien toda la historia sobre cómo lo trataban los Dursley.

Barty no se burló ni lo miró con pena. Sus ojos brillaban con entendimiento. Y aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, la relación entre ellos había vuelto a cambiar.

* * *

><p>La guerra se desarrollaba con naturalidad sin Harry. De alguna manera era desconcertante descubrir que nada había cambiado sin él ahí fuera. Quienes eran cobardes ya se habían rendido y quienes eran valientes y convencidos por la causa, peleaban.<p>

En momentos como ese, Harry se daba cuenta que él había llevado un peso sobre sus hombros que no era tan necesario. De alguna manera se sentía tonto.

Y allí estaba Barty, para mirarlo con diversión, como sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Lejos de sentirse molesto por ello, le agradaba que no hubiera necesidad de expresar lo que sentía en palabras.

Fue un día de esos, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a la ventana que el mortífago se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza susurrando con suavidad:

─_No busques una libertad allá fuera. La libertad es un estado de mente, no una condición de vida._

El ojiverde no respondió, y la mano en sus cabellos no se retiró, sino que siguió moviéndose suavemente sobre sus cabellos.

* * *

><p>El buen comportamiento de Harry se ganó libertades, y Lord Voldemort le permitió vagar por la mansión a su gusto. Aunque en el fondo tenía la sensación de que había habido mucha influencia de Barty allí.<p>

El mortífago había sonreído brillantemente al darle la noticia. Decidido a darle un tour completo por el lugar, lo escoltó atravesando habitaciones y pasillos donde se cruzaron con incontables seguidores del lado oscuro.

En general nadie hacía movimiento para atacarlo –probablemente por órdenes de Voldemort-, y Barty enviaba una mirada de advertencia a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarlo.

─_Miren lo que trajo el viento. El Pequeño Traidor Que Vivió. ¿Cómo está tu padrino? Ups, se me olvidó que estaba muerto._

Harry se giró con brusquedad para responder a Bellatrix pero Barty se interpuso en su camino.

─_¿Todavía fingiendo que no te importa? ¿Qué tus verdaderas intenciones eran matarlo? Eso es igual de irónico que cuando nuestro Lord te llama "Bella". Tú sigue esquivando espejos, querida, y deja tranquilo a Harry, que es un protegido de nuestro Lord._

─_Sucia basura de tejón, ¿te crees que a nuestro Lord le importa mucho ese mocoso? No ganarás nada por protegerlo. Ya es tu pequeño juguete sexual, ¿no me digas que le estás tomando cariño por un par de noches en tu cama?_

Barty sonrió fríamente─. _¿Son__ celos __eso __que__ detecto? __Tiene__ sentido ,__ni __siquiera __Rodolphus __tiene__ el__ estómago__ tan __fuerte __como __para __yacer __contigo__ ahora._

─_¡Crucio!_

─_¡Envertestatil!_

Los dos esquivaron el hechizo del otro y estuvieron a punto de lanzar otro cuando una voz fría inquirió:

─_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

Todos los que se encontraban alrededor cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Barty hizo una reverencia respetuosamente.

─_Mi Lord, Bellatrix y yo teníamos un pequeño argumento._

─_Imagino que Potter tenía algo que ver en todo esto._

─_Así es, pero él no ha sido instigador de nada._

Voldemort se giró hacia Bellatrix con completa seriedad─. _Bella,__ aunque __admiro __tu__ ardor __hacia __la__ causa,__ Harry __es__ ahora__ uno__ de__ nosotros. __Se__ está__ adaptando __lentamente__ y__ tu__ actitud__ no__ está__ ayudando. __Si__ no__ tienes __suficientes__ batallas__ allá __afuera,__veré__ que __redoblen __tus __rondas.__ Ahora,__ todos__ desaparezcan__ de__ mi __vista._

Barty sonrió haciendo una reverencia antes de tomar la mano de Harry y sacarlo de allí. Cuando alcanzaron el jardín, se tiraron debajo de un árbol.

─_Harry, prométeme que no intentarás huir. Perderás toda clase de privilegios, y no podrás volver a ganarlos en mucho tiempo. Yo sé que no es fácil para ti, pero puedo darte mi palabra de que el Lord Oscuro intenta cambiar el mundo para bien._

El ojiverde bajó los ojos─_.__ Es __difícil __creer __eso, __es __un__a sesino._

─_Si crees que no hay asesinos en el lado de la Luz, entonces eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba. Bajo la mano del Lord Oscuro sólo han muerto un puñado de personas. Todos sus seguidores cometimos errores. Pero tú no viviste esa época. No tienes idea de lo que vivimos… todavía no tienes idea de muchas cosas._

─_Peleas__por__lo__que__conoces_ ─enmendó─, _respeto __eso.__ Lo__ que__ no__ me__ parece __es __que__ te__ niegues__ a__ conocer __nuestro__ lado__ de__ la__ historia.__ Yo __sé__ que __lo __que __peor __te __pega __es __que __sea __el __asesino __de __tus __padres,__ nuestro __líder. __No __te __ofendas,__ pero __ellos__ eligieron__ salir __a __pelear __bajo __la __bandera__ de __la __Orden __del __Fénix. __Nadie __los __obligó._

Ante eso Harry se levantó y dejó a Barty solo bajo el árbol. Tampoco retornó a la habitación que compartían para dormir. Se quedó en las cocinas junto con los elfos. Barty no volvió a tocar el tema después de eso, y lentamente las cosas regresaron a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>─<em>¿Cuándo<em>_ planeas __decírselo?_ ─cuestionó Lord Voldemort a uno de sus más fieles servidores.

─_No planeo hacerlo, mi Lord. No sólo es muy joven para mí, sino que… No hay razón para arruinar la tranquila amistad que tenemos cuando sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos ni requeridos._

─_¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso, Barty?_

─_No hay ninguna clase de fuego en sus ojos cuando me mira. Desde que habita aquí parece haber perdido su voluntad, mi Lord._

─_Es una simple depresión. Ya madurará y aprenderá a aceptar que el mundo ha cambiado. Quizá guarde esa clase de sentimientos pero no los ha descubierto._

─_Entonces, quizá se lo diga cuando los descubra, mi Lord._

─_Ten cuidado, Barty… No sea que alguien te gane de mano._

Harry entrecerró los ojos desde detrás de la puerta donde escuchaba a escondidas. No podía ser, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>─<em>¡Crucio!<em>

─_¡Impedimenta!_

─_¡Avada Kedravra!_

─_¡Flippendo!_

─_¡Glacius!_

─_¡Bombarda!_

Los hechizos volaban de aquí a allá, pareciendo un show muggle de láser. Harry podía escuchar voces llamándolo de distintas direcciones. No se le hacían conocidas. ¿Esta gente había ido a rescatarlo? ¿Por qué no estaban sus amigos entre ellos, entonces?

Confuso corrió esquivando maldiciones. No estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. Todos eran desconocidos para él, con los cuales no se identificaba y ya no sabía cual era su verdadero hogar.

─_¡HARRY!_ ─el grito fue urgente y en ese instante un par de brazos lo capturaron tirándolo al suelo. Luchó levemente para liberarse cuando reconoció el olor a vainilla y tierra húmeda que había aprendido a asociar con Barty.

Fue justo en el instante que se quedó quieto, que algo caliente y húmedo cayó por su mejilla. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que era sangre y provenía del mortífago encima de él, que había saltado a ser su escudo humano.

─_¿Barty?_ ─su voz salió temblorosa.

El mayor levantó la cabeza y con una mano rebuscó en su cuerpo. Su mano salió completamente empapada de sangre.

─_Mierda__…_ ─su mirada se centró en el adolescente frente a él_.__Lo__siento,__creo__que__… __no__voy__a__poder__cuidar__de__ti__… __más.__Tengo__que__… __aprovechar__mi__única__oportunidad._

Y con un simple movimiento los labios de Barty estaban sobre los de él. Sólo por unos segundos… cálidos, húmedos y con sabor metálico… antes de caer sobre él desmayado.

─_¿Ba__… __Barty?_ ─un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

La única persona que lo había cuidado como si fuera algo frágil y digno de proteger, estaba muriendo en sus brazos sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

─_Barty… no puedes hacerme esto. Barty… ¿Barty? ¡Barty!_

Ante la falta de respuesta, su pánico comenzó a aumentar hasta que estalló. Su magia se liberó creando un torbellino que apartó la mayor parte de magos a su alrededor, estampando a algunos contra las paredes.

El cuerpo del mortífago se sentía completamente liviano entre sus manos, como una muñeca rota y olvidada. Se abrazó al cuerpo con una libertad que nunca antes se había permitido.

A pesar de la tranquilidad con la que el mortífago rozaba su cuerpo en pequeñas caricias cada día… Harry había desaprovechado las oportunidades que había tenido de aceptar ese cariño. Había desconfiado durante demasiado tiempo. No había querido creer que Barty sentía algo por él a pesar de escuchar a Voldemort mismo decirlo.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que él tocaba moría. Cada uno de sus seres queridos. Él sólo quería una nueva oportunidad… y no se había dado cuenta de que la tenía.

Simplemente… quería alguien que lo quisiera.

Su magia comenzó a apagarse, pero su agarre del joven Crouch no aflojaba. Quería que Barty lo sintiera. Que supiera que él estaba allí.

Y si no era posible, quería dormir junto a él. De una vez por todas. Después de todo, siempre se había sentido confortable durmiendo bajo la cálida mirada amarronada.

Agotado, se desmayó en el piso sin soltar el cuerpo encima de él.

* * *

><p>Cuando comenzó a volver en sí, todo era confuso. No estaba seguro de porqué estaba vivo, sólo sabía que no quería estarlo. Soltó un quejido suave, deseando que la inconsciencia lo devorase nuevamente.<p>

─_¿Los Gryffindor son siempre así de quejosos?_

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de pronto para encontrarse de lleno con unos rojos muy cerca de los suyos.

─_Voldemort._

─_Potter…_

Por unos segundos fulminaron al otro con la mirada hasta que Harry soltó un suspiro y decidió ir directo al grano:

─_¿Qué quieres?_

─_Por tu imprudencia me he visto obligado a vigilar tu recuperación, dado que Barty no estaba aquí para hacerlo. He de decir que pocas veces he visto a alguien dormir tanto._

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro del menor. Barty… Barty había…

─_Hasta Barty despertó antes que tú._

Cuando su cerebro captó el significado de aquellas palabras, miró abruptamente hacia arriba para ver a Voldemort sonriendo ligeramente. Era una visión muy extraña, aunque de alguna manera ya había visto esas sonrisas en el joven Tom Riddle del Diario.

─_Aparentemente la explosión de poder que hiciste… Ridículamente dramático, debo añadir… fue directa a las heridas de Barty, luchando contra la magia negra de la maldición, infundiendo magia curativa. Tienes una enorme capacidad para convertirte en un Sanador, y estoy seguro de que Barty querrá agradecer en persona cuando despierte nuevamente._

─_¿Dónde está?_

Harry intentó pararse y Voldemort puso una mano en su pecho, reteniéndolo allí─. _Ya __habrá __tiempo __para __reencuentros. __Por__ ahora __concéntrate __en __pensar __qué __vas __a __hacer__ cuando__ lo __veas.__ Después __de __todo, __diría __que __ese __beso __fue __bastante __revelador._

Y con eso Voldemort se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a Harry solo con sus confusos sentimientos.

* * *

><p>─<em>Hey.<em>

─_Hey__…_ ─Harry tragó saliva, pero no podía contener la sonrisa de ver a Barty con vida. Su pecho desnudo estaba recubierto de vendas y sus movimientos eran cuidadosos─. _Voldemort__dice__que__vas__a__poder__salir__de__la__cama__en__unos__días._

Barty sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Harry con el dorso de su mano─. _Gracias__a__ti._

El ojiverde sintió que sus orejas enrojecían ante la pequeña caricia, recordando el beso y sabiendo que tenía que dar una respuesta. Sin embargo, su lado Gryffindor parecía estar fallándole con el valor. Para ser justos, nunca había tenido que declararse o besar a alguien, generalmente era al revés.

Barty soltó un suspiro mirando su rostro─ _Harry, __debo__ disculparme.__ Lo __que__ hice__… __yo__… __¿podríamos __olvidarnos__ acerca __del__ beso?_

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, ¿es que Barty se arrepentía? Algo de lo que sentía se debía de haber notado en su rostro porque el mayor aclaró rápidamente:

─_No quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad. Verás, yo creía que iba a morir y… bueno, yo…_

Y Harry juntó todo ese coraje Gryffindor y se lanzó a la aventura… o mejor dicho, a los labios de Barty, quién soltó un sonido de sorpresa antes de girar la cabeza y adueñarse del beso con un pequeño sonido de entera satisfacción.

Era muy diferente los besos que se había dado con Ginny y con Cho. Esos habían sido suaves y lentos, en cambio, Barty abría su boca succionando la suya mientras lamía cada rincón de una manera que hacía que su cuerpo temblara. Era agresivo y hambriento, con un dejo de gentileza que decía más de lo que nunca se podría haber imaginado.

Cuando se separaron por aire, ambos jadeaban ligeramente y Barty se llevó una mano al costado mientras soltaba una risa de felicidad e incredulidad. Con una gran sonrisa lo atrajo hacia sí, llenando su rostro de pequeños y efusivos besos.

No podían hacer mucho más, y lo cierto es que Harry estaba ligeramente aterrorizado de avanzar demasiado pronto, pero esa noche Barty hizo que el ojiverde durmiera a su lado mientras metía la mano debajo de su camiseta y exploraba el cremoso pecho del ex Gryffindor.

Harry no podía creer lo adicto que se estaba volviendo a esa clase de caricias.

* * *

><p>Voldemort soltó un suspiro exasperado. Uno tenía seguidores para que lo <em>sirvieran<em>, no para que tuviera que pararse de la sala del trono a pedir personalmente el informe de las negociaciones con Francia.

Que hubieran logrado estabilizar Gran Bretaña no significaba que no hubiera trabajo que hacer. Mejor que Barty tuviera una buena excusa para hacerlo esperar porque sino…

Se frenó frente a la puerta y estuvo a punto de tocar cuando escuchó fuerte y claro:

─_¡Ah, Barty!_

Alzó una de sus elegantes cejas. Así que Potter una vez más interfería en sus planes. Maldito mocoso…

Abrió la puerta evitando hacer ruido y la cerró detrás de sí. Sus ojos recorrieron con tranquilidad la escena de uno de sus mortífagos más fieles, semi desnudo en la cama, embistiendo a un muy desnudo Potter, que tenía la espalda arqueada en la cama y gemía sonoramente.

─_¿Nunca __nadie __les __contó __de__ los __hechizos __silenciadores?_─preguntó con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo saltar a los otros dos del susto. Barty, sin embargo, apenas comprobó quién era retomó los movimientos de una manera un poco más suave.

Ese mocosos de Potter estaba arruinando a uno de sus mejores mortífagos.

─_Estoy __seguro __de __haber __oído__ de __tal __cosa.__ Pero __tenía __entendido __que__ eran __para __quienes__ no __querían __ser __oídos, __y __yo__…_ ─Barty se inclinó a lamer una de las tetillas del ojiverde con total descaro─, _pretendo__ que __todos __en__ la __mansión __escuchen._

─_¡Barty!_─se quejó el ojiverde completamente sonrojado.

─_Ya veo. En cuanto termines… tus actividades, quiero ese informe, Barty. Seré indulgente esta vez porque estoy seguro de que Potter necesita ser bien follado para arreglar esa actitud suya, pero no abuses de mi benevolencia._

─_Sí, mi Lord._

Barty resumió la tarea con gran ahínco y Voldemort salió silenciosamente, negando con la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que pronto Potter iba a formar parte del lado Oscuro de una manera más fuerte, queriendo imponer cambios y revolucionando a sus mortífagos, con Barty protegiendo sus espaldas y opiniones.

Realmente iba a ser algo que disfrutaría presenciar.

- FIN -


End file.
